Talk:United States Presidential Election, 1964 (Worldwar)
This was probably not the most urgent article. I was re-reading the passages via amazon, and HT never gives us a sense as to what makes Humphrey different. Given that Humphrey was more or less a hawk in OTL, I sort of translated that into "Humphrey brought nothing to the table" (as opposed to "HT never told us what, if anythiing Humphrey brought to the table."). But, it was an election, and so worth addressing somehow. TR 23:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Before Yeager got on Warren's shit list he had said he had nothing against Humphrey but saw no reason to give him the job over Warren. G Gordon Liddy said something similar to Straha, though that was from Straha's POV and we have to assume Liddy was often less than perfectly frank with him, especially where politics was concerned. :As an election, it's noteworthy. Perhaps not by twenty-first century standards, where the pundits hail EVERY election as being among the most critical elections in US history. God but I get tired of hearing that. I wonder how long we have till the '12 campaign starts up, by the way. :I believe the '12 campaign started 11/5/08. ::Sure, but it's still possible to ignore the jockeying for position. You have to read the news closely to learn about straw poll results and who's got a committee forming. That won't last. Probably won't last to the end of the year. Turtle Fan 00:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :This particular election is noteworthy for another reason: We know who all the major parties' presidential candidates are, and we know who all the major parties' vice presidential candidates are. (As icing on the cake, they're all historical figures, and as a cherry on the top there's no obvious lame parallelism that's brought them together.) ::Which is a big reason why it was included. We can even say with some certainy how many states went to each candidate. TR 23:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::If only we could account for Alaska and Hawaii. . . . :::One of the things that most amused me about the last election is that the first two states and the last three were represented in the tickets. Now Illinois had mor of a claim on Obama than Hawaii did, and I believe Palin was born in Idaho, but the connection could still be drawn. Of course, it's hard to make such whimsical little observations when everyone around you is obsessing in an uber-partisan manner over the most critical election in American history. Turtle Fan 00:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :In HT books, a complete set is rarer than rubies. The only other ones I can think of are the two in GotS and "Joe Steele." (And I'm not sure on Joe Steele, which I've yet to get around to reading. Looking at the article on the election, we've got Charles Curtis as the GOP running mate, but is he actually named in the story or do we just assume? And should our only non-white VP have an article?) Turtle Fan 23:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think Curtis was named. HT seemed to be doing his usual trick of gradual changes, so I just guessed. I can go back and remove Curtis or put a question mark or literary comment. TR 23:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, we can leave him. I can't imagine the Republican convention saying "What? We're facing Steele instead of Roosevelt? Well, Charles, out you go, then!" I just guess we can't make an article. :::Maybe (presumed) should follow his name, in the interests of precision. I think that much is more than enough. Turtle Fan 00:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) On a vaguely related note, based on HT's known publishing schedule, this appears to be the last opportunity for a US POTUS election article until TBS (heh, BS) is published in 2011. TR 00:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't doubt it will indeed be BS. Here's hoping we read it under friendlier skies. :Hmm--I guess you're right. Have we gone back and done the GotS elections? I don't recall. If not, we should; compared to our usual amount of information for writing such articles, the wealth of material available to us would feel downright luxurious. Turtle Fan 00:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed we have. TR 00:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I see that. Turtle Fan 01:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) The States the Candidates Carried What states voted for what candidate? Republican incumbent Earl Warren carried 39 states while Democratic candidate Hubert Humphrey carried only 11 states and the article never states which states voted for what candidate. -- 21:03, March 27, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :Turtledove never says in the book. TR (talk) 21:38, March 27, 2015 (UTC)